


“Hate to love you”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [73]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe is way too tired, down to her bones, a way she rarely is even if she’s been coming to Florida on holiday with her family all her life.A ficlet about vlogging and jet lag.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	“Hate to love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hate to love you”

Phoebe is way too tired, down to her bones, a way she rarely is even if she’s been coming to Florida on holiday with her family all her life. This time it was for work. Fun work, no doubt about that. But work nonetheless. 

Being at Playlist Live is overwhelming. There’s more screaming than she thinks she’ll ever get used to. And she is still surprised by the amount of people there to see her— not just numbers, abstract and faceless on a screen, but real actual human people who are sweaty and nervous when she hugs them. She’s extremely grateful Dani is there beside her at least. It isn’t quite so scary. Still definitely scary, sure. Just… not _quite_. Maybe she’ll get used to it the more they do. 

Burying her face in the sterile-smelling hotel pillow, Phoebe wishes it was her own pillow from home. She wishes the bright sun coming through the opened curtains were the grey skies of Manchester she knows and loves. Florida sunshine was delightful at first. Now she’s trying to sleep, so it should be illegal. 

She’s going to have a little reprieve today. No more convention, just touristy fun as she and Dani and Cat join the other YouTubers at the Harry Potter amusement park. So maybe she should be more willing to wake up for that. 

She’s too damn tired though. All the convention buzz and the jetlag has finally caught up with her. 

She hears Dani’s voice speaking to the camera. All this time around daily vloggers means she got it in her head to give it a whirl. Phoebe really doubts it’s something that will stick. 

Dani pokes her side. “Gotta get up,” she says. 

“Tiiiiiired,” Phoebe whines. 

Dani pokes her again. She shakes Phoebe's shoulder, she waves the camera in front of her. “C’mon! Vlogging, vlogging, it’s time to wake up, time to wake up!” 

Phoebe laughs but tries to frown convincingly. “This is abuse,” she burrows further in the pillow. Dani picks up Phoebe’s glasses from the nightstand and hands them over while repeating her prods. Phoebe squints through one eye, tilting her glasses just enough to get Dani in view. “I hate you” she says to the camera.

Dani lowers her arm. “Love you,” she says, sticking her tongue out. 

“Hate to love you,” Phoebe smiles. She groans, rolls over on her back. It’s her concession— she really will get up and she really will have a lovely last day in Florida, and once she’s in her own bed she’ll sleep for a week no matter how much Dani pokes her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190979651299/hate-to-love-you) !


End file.
